The Anneversary
by dragonbanana
Summary: sasunaru fluff and shonenai.


ok i know i should be working on the rest of Why? but i haven't gotten around to typing it up yet. i'll try to get that taken care of as soon as possible. sorry guys...

disclaimer: sasuke and naruto aren't mine but everyone else is.

**The Anniversary**

Sasuke was sitting in his one-bedroom apartment. His and his boyfriend, Naruto's, one-year anniversary was today and Sasuke wanted to make it a day that he (and his lover) would remember forever. Naruto himself was sleeping in their bed after a "busy" night. Since sitting in there with him would be highly distracting (Naruto was an angel while he slept), Sasuke was sitting in the living area. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He wrote a quick note to Naruto in case he woke up, grabbed his wallet, and left.

------------------------------

As he walked into the jewelry store, he was greeted with the sound of bells hitting glass and a cashier's warm, "Hi! Welcome to Kay Jewelers. Is there something you're looking for?" Despite his mounting annoyance, he replied with a painfully polite, "I'm just looking, thank you." The clerk's anguish was clear on her face; she obviously didn't know that Sasuke was gay and taken. Sasuke sighed and said, "Okay, I"m looking for..."

"For a..." the clerk inquired.

Sasuke mumbled, "...a ring..."

"Could you speak a little louder? I couldn't hear you."

_This clerk is gonna make me kill her._ He almost yelled, "A ring, dammit!"

The clerk looked dejected for a moment and then decided to take advantage of the situation. "Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?" she said in an extremely seductive voice.

"Well, actually, this is for my boyfriend. I'm gay."

The cashier's mouth dropped and she looked like she might faint.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked half-mockingly. "Haven't you had any gay guys come in here and ask to look at rings before?"

"No, no! It's not that. It's just..." She sighed and pointed to a section under the glass "Here are the men's rings."

Sasuke managed to force out a "thanks" but he was more interested in finding something for his Naru-chan. He looked for a few minutes until he saw one he liked. It was a silver band with three small diamonds going diagonally across the middle. "Can I try on that one?" he said, pointing to the ring. She merely nodded took out the ring, handing it to the stunning Uchiha standing in front of her. The ring fit (and looked) perfect on his pale, slender finger. He bought the ring and one for Naruto and headed back to the apartment.

------------------------------

Naruto woke up with light streaming from the window to his face. He rolled over, expecting to see his raven-haired lover but found, instead, nothing but the place where Sasuke should have been. He started to panic. Normally, even if Sasuke was already awake, he's lay there until Naruto woke up. If Sasuke wasn't there, then something was going on. He put on some sweatpants (he was completely naked after last night) and stepped into the living area. He saw a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. It read:

"Naruto,

I've gone out to pick up a couple of things. I'll be back soon.

Love you,

Sasuke"

Naruto heard the door open and saw Sasuke walk in with a large, brown paper bag. Naruto's face brightened immediately. "Sasuke!" he yelled and ran to greet his dark-haired lover with a hug. "What's ya get me, teme?" he asked.

"We were almost out of cheese so I picked up some more," he replied.

Naruto's expression turned from one of anxiety to one of shock and hurt and he pulled away from his boyfriend. "S-Sasuke? You remember what day it is, right?"

"July 16, why?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes were soon filled to the brim with tears. "You forgot..."

Sasuke, realizing that his joke was being taken seriously, took Naruto in another hug and said soothingly, "Naruto, I was only kidding. Today's our one-year anniversary. How could I forget? Look, I got you something." and he pulled something out of the bag. Naruto looked into the man's hands and saw a bouquet of flowers that matched Naruto's eyes. They were a light but intense blue that Naruto loved.

"Sasuke...These are..." Naruto couldn't hold it in. He crushed his lips against Sasuke's for a long, tender kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto broke away and said, "I love you...more than you'll ever know."

Sasuke replied, "Love you, too. Now, I have the rest of the day all planned out. Go get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked innocently.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Now hurry up!"

And with that, a confused and slightly excited Naruto dashed into the bedroom to get dressed. "Finally..." Sasuke sighed to himself. He was hoping he would leave soon for two reasons: one, he needed to hide the rings that were currently in his pocket and two, Naruto looks damn hot without a shirt! Sasuke pushed some highly distracting thoughts out of his head (all of which involved things to do to his kitsune while he dressed...) and went to deal with a more pressing matter: where to hide the rings? He looked around the room until he saw his cigar box. When his father died, he left the supposed antique to Sasuke in his will. It was empty, of course; Naruto couldn't stand the smell of smoke. Therefore, it was the most logical place for Sasuke to hide the rings. He swiftly put the rings into the box. Not two seconds later, Naruto came out of the bedroom, fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" the blond dobe asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's go."

------------------------------

They soon found themselves walking down the street, Naruto still completely clueless. He had never been in this part of town before but he trusted Sasuke enough that he knew he wouldn't take him somewhere dangerous. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped walking. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?! What are you, insane? I'm not gonna-"

"Just do it. I promise you'll like it." Naruto complied but Sasuke put his hands over his eyes, just to make sure. "Walk, I'll make sure you don't run into anything."

"Sasuke? What have you been smoking?"

The raven laughed and said, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Naruto blushed a little. "Oh...nothing..."

They continued walking, Naruto being blindfolded by his boyfriend's pale hands. After a few minutes, they stopped. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was getting frustrated; he was dying to know what Sasuke was up to. "Sasuke..." he growled but before he had a chance to finish, Sasuke removed his hands and revealed where they were. "Sasuke..." Naruto said again but this time, it was softer. They were standing at the gates of a fair, complete with a merry-go-round, a ferris wheel, a small roller-coaster, a teacup ride, and food stands of all shapes and kinds. Naruto had never been to a fair before. His parents had died when he was young and he lived at an orphanage until he was old enough to get a job. That's when he met Sasuke. Naruto was working at a grocery store and bagging Sasuke's goods and he was doing a clumsy job of doing so. Sasuke thought he was cute so he offered to help and, afterwards, gave him a little slip of paper with the digits 724-8126 on it. Naruto called him that night and they'd been together ever since.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke took his hand and said, "What are we waiting for?"

Naruto grinned. _Sasuke, you're the best..._ And with that, he took off running, with Sasuke's hand in his, toward the fair.

------------------------------

The rest of the day was a blur to Sasuke. He and Naruto went on all of the rides at least three times. Naruto ate all the greasy, deep-fried carnival food he wanted while Sasuke was content seeing his dobe so happy. Sasuke also won Naruto prizes of various shapes and colors. When they got back to the apartment, Sasuke dumped the prizes on the floor while Naruto collapsed on the couch.

"Hey dobe, right now it's 2:32. At 5:00, we've got a reservation at The Silver Rose."

"The Silver Rose?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke, you didn't need to-"

"Just take a nap. You've had a long day. I'll wake you up in time for you to get ready."

Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was laying, sat down beside him, and began to stroke his head. It wasn't long before the exhausted kitsune was fast asleep. Sasuke sat there for a few minutes longer, savoring the sight and sound of Naruto's sleeping form. Then, he removed himself from the couch and walked over to the cigar box. He ran his hand gently over the container and whispered, "It won't be long now."

------------------------------

Sasuke took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black slacks, black shoes, and a navy blue button-up shirt. When he was done, it was around 3:12 so he decided to wake up the blond. He gently shook the boy and whispered, "Naruto, hey. Wake up. You need to get ready." His eyes fluttered open, revealing two gorgeous blue orbs. "S...Sasuke?" He looked over at the clock sitting on the table. "Hey! Why'd ya have to go and wake me up, teme? I have plenty of time!"

"Yeah, but The Silver Rose is on the other side of town, remember?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah..." He yawned and got up.

"Dress appropriately, Naru-chan," Sasuke called after him as he walked in the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah..." And he shut the door.

-----------------------------

Sasuke looked anxiously at the clock for the fifth time in the last four minutes. _What is taking him so long? It's almost 4:00. If he takes any longer, we'll be late._ "Narut-" Before he could finish, said dobe emerged from the bedroom. He was dressed in black leather pants, an orange silk button-up shirt, and black shoes. As if this wasn't enough torture for Sasuke, Naruto had done something to his hair. Instead of being spiky and wild, it was straight and tame. The sight as a whole would be completely nosebleed-inducing if Sasuke wasn't as proud as he was.

"Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to hurry but my hair...Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Sasuke hadn't blinked or exhaled since Naruto entered the room, causing Naruto to blush heavily. Sasuke shook his head violently. "Yeah...we should go..."

They put on their black jackets (it was kind of chilly outside) and walked out, hand-in-hand. Sasuke's other hand, however, was in his jacket pocket, cradling a small, black box.

-----------------------------

The usually ravenous blond barely ate any of his meal. Whether it was from all of the deep-fried lard he ate earlier or if he was being money-conscious Sasuke didn't know. So when it was time for desert, Sasuke used Naruto's infamous sweet tooth to his advantage. He ordered a Molten Chocolate Cake: a chocolate pound cake filled with hot fudge, drizzled with raspberry sauce, served with vanilla ice cream, and topped off with a dollop of whipped cream. Naruto was so mesmerized with the decadent concoction that Sasuke took the liberty of feeding his Naru-chan. Their mere presence together in the restaurant made people look at them in disgust but when Sasuke began feeding Naruto, this was too much for some people, who got up and left.

"Sasuke...please..." Naruto murmured, clearly hurt by the people's obvious disdain for him.

Sasuke was furious at the people oblivious to Naruto's pain. _Those bastards..._

When the man seated in the booth next to theirs got up he mumbled, "Disgusting." Sasuke was about to yell at him but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Let's just go, okay?"

Sasuke growled but got up. They paid for their meal and left. But before they were completely out the door, Sasuke yelled to the customers, "Do you think _that_ was gross? Check this out!" He proceeded to make out with Naruto right there in the lobby.

-----------------------------

8:00 found the couple cuddling on the couch. Sasuke had skillfully moved the ring to his pants pocket. He was unable to pop the question in the restaurant because he was afraid of his rejection being public. Even though they were alone now, Sasuke was still tentative about asking Naruto to marry him. _Sasuke get yourself together! It's just like asking him out. Remember how hard that was for you? And remember how he said yes? So just ask him!_ He took a deep breath and said, "Hey...Naruto...I want to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Naruto, our time together has been amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"I could've told you that."

"I'm serious. You're funny, talented, fun to be around, and gorgeous. I'm surprised you'd even consider going out with me." Sasuke stood up and faced Naruto.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the dobe asked, extremely confused.

"What I've wanted to do for a while now. Naruto, I love you. And I want to be _with _you, forever." _Here we go..._ Sasuke got on one knee and took out the velvet-covered box. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto was speechless. He hadn't expected this. _This must be a joke. This can't be real._ But when he looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, he saw pure sincerity...and...love. Tears began to stream down tan, whiskered cheeks and he said, "Yes...I'll marry you."

Sasuke's eyes lit up and he stood to embrace his new fiancé. "Why are you crying?" he murmured into blond locks.

"I'm crying?" he asked with a sniff.

Sasuke laughed and he wiped away the tears. "Do you want your ring?" he said and offered the box.

Naruto took it, pondered for a second, and put it on the coffee table. He then took Sasuke into a passionate kiss. When he broke away for air, he whispered, "Later," and he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and they went into the bedroom for another "busy" night.


End file.
